Dr. Freukenstein's Monster?
Grayglint's Gorge - Thunderhead Pass(#11803Rnt) - Nova Cronum The Thunderhead Pass is a system of jagged cliffs rising up above deep chasms filled with a strange smog. Of the sparse civilization, there's naught but a few lonely Autobot outposts atop the uneven zigzagging cliff tops of Grayglint's Gorge. Everything is a sullen gray, save for the occasional glint of sterling-like chunks of ore in the cliff face which can been seen through the thick smoke. Contents: Solstice Horsepower Blast Off Modified Drone Squadron Vigilence Tower Defenses Obvious exits: North leads to Docks - Praetorus Wharf. East leads to Plaza. South leads to Smoky Chasms - Thunderhead Pass. Considering who it is coming, Airlift has opted for an orbital approach. Screaming down from on high, the reavercraft radio's back to Blast Off, < am surprised at your willingness to assist in this endeavor Blast Off..you realize that I still plan to supplant Swindle as commander of my division, do you not?>> He spins into a barrel roll, evasive maneuvers just in case of defensive fire from the towers. He expects only a token resistance from the Autobot forces normally stationed at the defensive installation. <> he radio's as he dives towards Vigilance. Combat: Reavercraft sets his defense level to Guarded. Space Shuttle flies alongside, rocketing through the sky and shifting wing elevons to descend at just the right speed and angle of approach. He replies, <> Plus.... what's the saying? Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer? If Airlift DOES try anything, having first hand information on him- AND the tech he was after... will be a good thing. Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Horsepower deploys his reserve energon tank. Horsepower had been working on the firebase's power relays when the message came threw that the Decepticons were aiming to make another assault. "They just don't give up, do they..." the mechanic grumps primarily to himself even as he looks up. Hard to tell where they're coming from at this distance. "... Guess we'll have to give 'em a not so warm reception ourselves." Taking a few steps away from the foundation he pulls part of his backpack off, lowering it to the ground as it unfolds into its portable workstation/gunnery station. The turret swivels upward, pacing back and forth a few times until the first sign of inbound aircraft is spotted. Not getting a positive Autobot IFF the simple targetting computer opens fire, spewing a barrage of laser fire in the direction of the lead craft. Combat: Horsepower misses Reavercraft with his Laser Scatter (Laser) attack! Solstice had been sent out here to deliver bits and bobs due to possessing some small amount of speed when crossing lengths of terrain. Once denuded of the small but useful cargo, she' then stayed to pick up a patrol shift. The sunset orange car had been circling around the area to get a feel for the terrain when the call came across that there was the potential for trouble. A few clicks, whirrs and some interal rewordings and the car launches itself upwards into the air into a tight spiral pattern over the firebase proper. "Uh. I think I see somethin' comein' in.. Er.." The car 'wingovers' into a tight roll, "Yeah, openin' fire." Combat: Solstice strikes Reavercraft with her Laser attack! <> calls Airlift as he deftly evads a spray of laser fire coming up from the turret that Horsepower deployed. Of course, it means that he rolls right into the shot from the...err...flying car? <> demands Airlift. But..that color scheme. Oh, that looks familiar indeed. Airlift explodes into transformation without doing anything to check his speed of descent, wings angling his flight slighty to fly straight at Solstice. "So my dear, we meet again!" he calls out, "I do hope that you'll forgive me for this..I rather enjoyed our drink together after all.." He calls out as he seems to plan to smash right into her. The reavercraft explodes along its seems in a flurry of motion and a familiar sound, unfolding into the form of Airlift. Combat: Airlift sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Airlift strikes Solstice with his divebombing grapple pounce (Smash) attack! -2 Space Shuttle ...for once, doesn't get ANY fire. Which is just fine. The Combaticon shuttle speeds in, noting Solstice as well, though he never really talked to her. As Airlift goes to "greet" her, so he responds to Horsepower. Though... nowhere near as - could it be called friendly?... "I suppose this leaves me to deal with you, then. This shouldn't take long..." With that, he fires a few shots at the Autobot. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Horsepower with his greetings? (Laser) attack! -1 Solstice had just finished her roll with a flourish at the end, hood nosing upwards before she started to begin a dive for the ground. "Incoming!" She calls out over a local signal, just prior to getting... "Uh-oh" Engine can be heard screaming underneath the hood even as the smash-grapple cracks that pristine finish, windows cracking all around, roof buckling inwards. "Gerroff me!" Those words are accompanied by her transforming within the grappling range as boot-jets fire keeping her aloft. "Was nice t' meet'cha but gonna have t' keep this all professional like an' all - Got a job t' do, cannon fodder an' all that." She links fists together as door wings spread to stabilize and swings at Airlift, "I'd suggest y' just back off.." The Koenigsegg splits, unfolds and reshapes upwards into Solstice. Combat: Solstice sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Solstice misses Airlift with her Two-fisted return attack! "Then come down 'ere and fight like a proper mech!" Horsepower shouts at the shuttle, even as laser fire is peppering around him. And on him and his little portable barricade, which admittably doesn't do much good against airborn attacks. Ugh, he should of packed a missile launcher or something. Crouching down for a bit of cover he pops out a small emitter from under one arm-panel and takes a few potshots back, trying to draw the Combaticon closer to the ground to get at him. Combat: Horsepower sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Horsepower strikes Space Shuttle with his Not like I'm gonna hit the bugger much anyways (Disruptor) attack! Airlift's wings flex and he pulls away from Solstice briefly as she tries to swing at him. He seems..cheerful..he even laughs as he dodges the attack. "Ahh Solstice, you may be able to fly but the sky is foreign to your kind. It is home to mine.." he drops suddenly as his wings fold in, only to shoot up behind her. Four claws attempt to grab her and roll into a powerbomb..a powerbomb from quite high up in fact. "I apologize for your finish, come by sometime and I'll properly buff it for you!" he calls as he makes the attempt. Combat: Airlift strikes Solstice with his super-atmospheric power-bomb of awesomeness (Kick) attack! Space Shuttle pfffts at Horsepower's taunt. Yes, like that's gonna work. The Combaticon works best up high, where he can rain down destruction but stay far away from any physical attacks (he's basicaly a glass cannon). And despite the fact that he can usually evade most attacks- Horsepower's shot- actually hits? The shot doesn't do a lot of damage, but the shuttle wobbles slightly, then continues on. "Not... bad. Probably a lucky shot, though." He circles around, then continues, "You speak of... proper mechs? I AM a very proper mech.... and I am also master of the skies, something a mere groundpounder will never be able to understand or achieve. Allow me to demonstrate..." With that, he fires a short bombardment. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Horsepower with his Master of the Skies attack! -6 Solstice's door wings flex as well, shifting tiny increments here and there to aid in her airborn-ness. "Shyea-h. You cons all think y' are th' only ones /made/ t' fly. I came online wantin' th' air. It's as much a part of me as it is of you." She's grabbed none-the-less and sent downwards at a bad angle for mere boot-jets to correct for. Still, the sunset orange femme twists, hitting the ground hard but rolling with it as a shoulder guard is sacrificed for the hit, scrapes marring her side and comes back up with an anti-grav powered leap. Both hands reach behind her back to pull a cylinder out of subspace and give it a twist-flick to extend it into bo staff length. "I'd rather stay scruffy than have a 'con's hands on me, y' see, it's against th' regs." She smiles right-friendly-like even as she twirls the stave before flying at Airlift, "Nothin' personal an' all." Twirl, feint, twirl,swing. Combat: Solstice strikes Airlift with her swing batter-batter swing (Smash) attack! Solstice hits you with her melee/3 attack, dealing 8 damage. You are now at 64 endurance. "Keep flyin' 'round like that an' everybody is gonna see yer yellow belly, ya space ball." Unfortunately taking cover doesn't really work when your opponent can just blast a small area with space lasers. In the smokey remains he grabs his portable and leans back against the side of the firebase. Nothing that he's got on him is really going to work on a shuttle. At least not without a few mods. What can he do with what he's got.... In the meantime he snaps off a few more quick shots, at least to keep the Con's attention while he thinks. Don't need 'em teamin' up on the lady, after all. Combat: Horsepower misses Space Shuttle with his I really need a bigger boomstick (Laser) attack! Ahhh the price one pays for being a collector, Airlift had actually stooped while Solstice was talking, scooping up that dislocated shoulder guard and holding it in his lower right hand. He looks up and is extending it as though he were going to offer it back to her, before that staff swipes across his chin. If not for the 'helmet' armoring of his head, that would likely have done far worse damage. As is, he staggers off to one side before catching his balance and turning back to her. The piece of armor is stored in a compartment as he grins, "Not bad Solstice..not bad at all.." he says as he pulls his own staff from beneath his left wing. "My turn though.." he says as he turns the scythe on. The beam slowly materializes, crackling purple energy forming a curved blade as he rises off of the ground mere inches. Then he launches towards her, spinning and driving with that deadly weapon, swiping at her in a suddenly very serious assault, "nothing personal..but I need that research.." he says as he does. Combat: Airlift strikes Solstice with his Energy Scythe attack! Space Shuttle sniffs with his usual disdain. "If you are calling me a coward, it only shows how little you know me, or what it means to be a Combaticon sniper.... Do not worry, however, for I shall show you." The supremely confident and egotistical shuttle proceeds to continue circling around, almost lazily... though not really- as he deftly dodges Horsepower's shots. "Tsk. Mere beginner's luck, then?" He launches another, stronger bombarmdent Horepower's way. "Really... if that's all that was, you should just run while you can. Of course, that would require cowardice on YOUR part then, would it not?" Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Horsepower with his Combaticon 101 attack! -5 Horsepower ducks, but the blast still hits the wall behind him and the resulting blast slams the mechanic into the ground. "Ugh." He rolls over onto his back, and scowls at the mess on the wall. "Slaggit all, Ah just finished fixin' that..." But the blast knocked loose some of the conduit connects, and that gives him an idea. Bolting back onto his feet, Horsepower practically slams his fist into the junction to pull some of the cables out. With the other hand he takes out the gun he does have, ejects it's power source, and... wires it into the cable. Well, better than nothing. "Y'know what?" Horsepower steps out again, the glowing cable pulled behind him as he aims up at the shuttle and fires, sending several arcs of electricity speeding towards the Combaticon. "Ya talk too much." Combat: Horsepower sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Horsepower strikes Space Shuttle with the Horsepower-forged Ride The Lightning attack! Solstice is puzzled by Airlift grabbing the piece of broken armoring (and a bit of a headlight to be honest) but takes the strike none-the-less. Skip-hopping back and dropping ground side, she continues to twirl and twist the stave about her, optics narrowing as she focuses on the here and - "Oooh, tha's pretty shiny there." Blink, "uh-oh." yeah, she spins about and drops to a knee to try and bring the stave up to defend herself against the energy blade, or at least lessen the impact. A crackle-hiss as the bo staff's shaft does, for a brief flick, connect with the scythe's shaft before it is sheared in twain, perhaps a nano-click of a pause in the blades descent. "Bollocks." She doesn't have a moment to spare for the two pieces of staff she has as the scythe's own edge shears downwards to sink into her chest-hood. "Son-of-a..." She grunts, optics flickering. And on her right shoulder, a launcher rotates into position. "That.." she coughs as she kicks backwards, stumbling slightly, "Sortof hurt." One bit of the staff is dropped as she reaches up to wipe her face, the cough having elicited an energy extrusion event from her vocoder. "Heh." The other half of the staff is flicked.. as a dual-headed energy blade extrudes, "Two.. can play, y'know." She twirls, kicks upwards then comes back down, both hands on the now shortened halberd to power the motion. Combat: Solstice strikes Airlift with her Shortened Halberd attack! Airlift gahhs as that halberd blade digs into his shoulder, his hand coming up to catch the haft of the shortened staff before she can get a deeper cut out of the swing. "You're quick..I'll give you that. But you don't have the strength to back up that swing.." he says with a laugh as he pulls away quickly, dancing out of reach. He swings towards her as though he's going to swipe with that scythe again, but instead the point plants into the ground in front of her and he uses it to pole vault, launching into the air as his thrusters kick in. As he flips overtop he blasts with his plasma cannon, not at her but at the bulkhead into Vigilance tower itself. "Blast Off! Hold these two, I've work to attend to!" he calls out as he dives through the blasted opening. There's a hail of laser fire from his wrist mounted gatling blasters to dissaude pursuit as he goes inside to search for the research materials..slaughtering a gumby defender on the way. Space Shuttle would glare at Horsepower if he was in root mode, but meh... he just shrugs internally instead, and moves to dodge the attack, as usual- except... he doesn't, and gets a rather shocking experience in more ways than one! The cables zap the Combaticon shuttle, sending currents racing through his systems and leading to several sparks flying from between his seams. "Gah!" The attack weakens him slightly, and mess with his flight systems enough that he is sent spinning downward for a moment. He winds up closer to the ground, but doesn't crash... instead, Blast Off regains system stability in time and arcs around, preparing to fire the lasers mounted on his wings as he starts to climb again. Airlift suddenly... says what?!? "What are you talkin- Oh.... lovely." Great... run off, leave him to deal with Autofools... just delightful. "Very well... but you owe me, then. For this... and that. And other things. Slag, going all the way back to pulling your hide out of that gravitational pull...." Which he probably wouldn't have done, if he'd KNOWN then... "You shall get to deal with ME then, Autofools...." He fires shots in a strafing run both at Horsepower AND Solstice! Combat: Space Shuttle misses Solstice with his Pay No Attention to the Man Behind that Curtain.... (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Horsepower with his Pay No Attention to the Man Behind that Curtain.... (Full-Auto) Area attack! Horsepower reaches into his stockpile of basic weapons. Of course he has a small stash to carry around, he'd be a lousy provisioner if he didn't. Pulling out a rifle, he throws it in Solstice's direction. "Catch, lass!" And then the Reaver barrels into the base. With the Combaticon swooping in for another pass tearing up the defense with gunfire. He might of lost a wheel to his altmode somewhere, which is going to be a bother if he's got to haul anyone home. But as the shuttle swoops by with the strafing he pulls out one of his chains and gives it a heave, deciding the way this night is going he can't be any worst off for pushing the odds that are probably not going to be in his favor. Combat: Horsepower misses Space Shuttle with his Chain Reaction attack! -1 Solstice blinks as Airlift jumps over her, "Hey! We weren't done talkin' yet were we?" She gets two steps towards dashing after him before the ground around her starts to explode in a fashion that means, to her, that if she doesn't start moving, she might suffer from some explosions of her own. With a bit of a stagger, she darts towards Horsepower, jinking and dodging as she goes. "Horsepower, you a-iight?" She snatches the rifle out of the air as it's tossed to her, "This'll do.." Working to sync her systems with the ones in the weapon, she spins into a slide-turn, aiming the rifle up to 'test' fire a few lower powered rounds, "Hey! Back off, Blast Off. I don't really feel like kicking' everyones aft tonight!" Cheeky tone. Combat: Solstice strikes Space Shuttle with her Desynchronized rifle shot (Disruptor) attack! Inside of the base, Airlift wastes no time at all as he works to quickly start his recovery. Shoving a datacable into the computer systems, he begins uploading his seeker virus into the database, starting to search for the information from Dr. Freukenstein's data. He finds the data on the local storage, recovered and stored after the fall of Nova Cronum, and laughs. <> he turns and blasts one of the defense drones attempting to reach the computer and stop the transfer. Space Shuttle is still stuck out here fighting two Autobots by himself. He fires, hitting Horsepower but NOT the femme, and then dodges Horsepower's attack, but is not quite so fortunate with Solstice. Slag it all... The Combaticon normally does better than this. Luck is not with him. Also... he's certain the fact that he got quite drunk just the previous night and was nursing a bit of a hangover earlier... that couldn't *possibly* have anything to do with this, right? Surely not. He huffs at Solstice, "Not bad, Autofool. You both seem to have beginner's luck tonight. But I assure you, it won't last...." He fires a bombardment at her, then receives a radio signal from Airlift. <> Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Solstice with his I'LL do the aft-kicking around here! attack! -5 Horsepower was about to consider running into the base after Airlift when more gunfire comes from within, but then Blast Off comes around for another pass focused on Solstice this time. Well, whatever they were after could wait. Building wasn't anything important compared to an ally getting gunned down by some skybound terrorist... wait, the helicopter is the terrorist isn't he? Bah, airframes all look alike to him. "Hang in there lass, just keep the purple plated boobie offa my back." He's already got his spot welder and ever faithful duct tape out as he's running over to her. Combat: Horsepower sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Horsepower quickly patches up some of Solstice's minor injuries. Solstice slaps the rifle on the side, "Come on, sync..." she looks over at Horsepower, "I might have t' take you up on that drink, Horsepower. If I can get this rifle t' sync.." Looking upwards as the shuttle comes back around, she keeps the rifle aimed and tracking Blast Off. "Yeah yeah yeah, why dontcha go have a glass of wine or somethin' and leave us alone. I mean, th' other dude's just left ya out here on yer own like a scapegoat or a shield. Is that all you are, someone else's bait? Thought you thought better of yourself." Erk, she dives for the ground just as Horsepower gets a few welds and tapes in place, "Duck!" she calls out, only to find that the ground came up harder than anticipated, probably because of the bombardment that just slammed her into it. "For th' love of ---" She rolls over, pained expression on her face, rifle held in a hand, "Go.. *away*." she grumbles, manually unlocking her rocket launcher, flicking the safety off and hitting the 'manual fire' toggle. "Go *far* away." Combat: Solstice strikes Space Shuttle with her Manually triggered right shoulder rocket attack! -2 Inside the base, Airlift has no idea that his 'back up' is about to back out most likely. He just hears explosions and assumes that Blast Off is taking care of business outside. His four hands quickly skitter over the keypad, decoding the information, hacking through the security protocols on the research materials. It shows on screen as it dumps into his onboard systems, the Reaver analyzing it partially even as he finishes the download. <> he calls out over the radio as he heads for the exit. Stopping at the door, he turns back and blasts the computer system, destroying the materials on it so that the Autobot's cannot make use of the stolen information. Space Shuttle circles around for another shot- when Solstice makes it quite clear that no, it WASN'T a lucky shot... she's apparently good with her aim. Which is BAD news for the Combaticon shuttle. The rocket tears though his fuselage, striking one of his side lasers along the way there... the shuttle yells in pain and nearly crashes again. Red warnings flash in his HUD, and he doesn't have any snarky comebacks now... He struggles to regain control as he receives Airlift's message. <> The shuttle pulls up, gaining some altitude.... meanwhile, Horsepower's attack from a while ago is still messing with his systems every time he fires a shot... so, badly injured- he refrains from any attacks. Instead he transforms into his better armored root mode and waits for Airlift to come out. Blast Off shifts into his battle-ready robot mode. Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Blast Off takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Horsepower looks back up after Solstice fires her shot. "Nice one, lass." Then turns his attention back to the firebase, just as Airlift is comin' back out. Finally. With a snort he pushes himself back up onto his heavy feet and turns towards the doorway. "Dunno what y'all was doin' in there, but ya ain't gettin' off scott free with it." In one well-practice motion he pulls another one of his hook and chains out, gives it a quick twirl in his hand and whips it in the direction of the intruder. Combat: Horsepower strikes Airlift with his Fishin' for trouble attack! Horsepower hits you with his area-melee/4 attack, dealing 12 damage. You are now at 49 endurance. Solstice takes a moment to get back up to her feet, optics slightly dimmer than their usual brilliance, shoulder launcher smoking, rifle in hand, "Thanks." Optics narrow as she tracks Blast Off and his withdrawing. "Wonder what he's up to now.." she murmurs before tracking Horsepowers movement, "Hey!" she calls out, shouldering the rifle, flicking the reticule up, "You really oughta not mess with a girls paint job. It's just not cool, man." Door-wings shift out behind her as a shimmer of light crosses her frame, pooling towards the rifle, "Really un-cool, man." pop-flash and she fires at Airlift. Combat: Solstice strikes Airlift with her Sync'd Rifle - Stage 1 (Laser) attack! Solstice hits you with her ranged/2 attack, dealing 8 damage. You are now at 41 endurance. Airlift pops out of the tower and immediately gets blasted by the two Autobots, falling backwards from the impacts. The fall allows him to see Blast Off fleeing, before he quickly rolls over backwards and springs to his feet again, launching towards the two of them. "Trust a Combaticon..to FAIL!" he roars out as he flips into transformation only just clearing the doorway in time to not jam in it. The belly of the reavercraft opens up and deploys a pair of turbolasers which roar to life, pulsing fire at Solstice and Horsepower both, trying to clear the path so he can escape with the information he has obtained. His wings folding around him, Airlift's body folds and compresses into the crescent shaped reavercraft. Combat: Reavercraft strikes Solstice with his they're not in my way they're my way out Area attack! Horsepower had intended to drag the intruder over for a little close and personal time, but the darn Reaver goes and transforms, blasting by them and blasting them with lasers at the same time. Several shots straight to the chest knock Horsepower over on his aft, chain losing the slack as the crescent roll shaped spaceship takes off. With a huff he puts a hand to his face, partially to push up the welding goggles he'd been wearing the entire time. "Just ain't muh night t'night." Combat: Horsepower takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Blast Off hovers high in the air, ready to attempt to avoid attacks that might come his way.... but fortunately, none do. His optics narrow at Airlift's outburst, and he would SO like to respond with some major snarkage... but still... kind of hard to do when you're barely holding together. "I did not fail, Airlift... I distracted these fools long enough for you to do what you needed to do. You STILL owe me. However..." He pauses to clutch his side in pain again... "You could help some by either getting the slag out of here, or repairing me.... instead of wasting firepower on those fools." Solstice finds herself going aft over teakettle as the reavercraft launches itself towards freedom and unloads a pailful of pain. She hits the ground with a crunch, optics peering up at the sky, dim, rifle still held in a hand. "Damn.." Turning her head to check on Horsepower, she makes a scrunched-up almost scowl, getting to her feet slowly, door-wings crumpled and sparking behind her. One hand smooths over the rent in her chest, flicking fluids away before regrouping the rifle mid-stock. The other settles on the trigger as she resets it on her shoulder. A whiffing sigh from her manifold as she now feels the rifle syncing with her own systems. "You.. hit like a girl." she mocks, cycling power through the sync'd connection, bypassing bypasses, extending door-wings behind her. "Hey Horse, y' might wanna put on some sunglasses." she warns before kicking up into the air, taking as careful aim as she can now with damages mocking her usually tidy HUD. There's a soft shimmer, a tiny glow about her that rushes from wings to the rifle before exploding outwards in a mini-solar flare. "Got marshmallows?" She asks mildly. Combat: Solstice strikes Reavercraft with her Solar Flare attack! Horsepower ... quickly pulls the welding goggles back down when Solstice warns him, since they're nice and tinted Airlift tries to dodge the blast as Solstice lines up the shot, rolling as he does, it's just not enough. The solar flare blasts up towards the spacecraft and arcs across the right wing, his turbolaser overloading as it's hit and exploding, blasting a hole clean through the wing as Airlift punches his engines to full throttle. <> he radios out before calling, "Another time Solstice we'll play again!" Then he drives towards the sky at full speed. Combat: Reavercraft begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Blast Off shakes his head. <> With that, the injured Combaticon transforms- while he still can.... and retreats, too. They have accomplished their goals- sort of. With a disdainful shrug, Blast Off transforms into a space shuttle. Combat: Space Shuttle begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Solstice's initial flare is brilliant as it is evidently painful for Airlift. As it dies down, there is a smaller explosion as the borrowed rifle, not meant to hold such energies also explodes, knocking the front liner back and into the ground. "Erk." She groans, lying there, smirking with a smoldering rifle stock in hand. "That sucked....Still sucks.. An.. they are getting' away." she groans. "My owies have owies...."